MV Talbot
The MV Talbot is a Kormoran vessel disguised as a supertanker. History Early History After the Kormoran Project began during the late 20th century, the Kopassus Shipping Group, build a number of frigates, including the MV Talbot, which would appear to any outside viewers as an ordinary-looking super-tankers, in order to allow the U.S. to move ICBMs around and launch them without foreign nations realising where they were being struck from. When the Talbot was finished, it was stationed in the English channel. When Majestic-12 began plans to start a new Cold War, they learned of the existence of Kormoran thanks to the Kopassus Shipping Group's CEO, Corneius Kopassus. They planned to destroy a number of western cities in America and Europe, using the Kormoran ships to launch Chameleon missiles in order to stage a terrorist attack. Soon it was decided that the Talbot in the English Channel would launch missiles targeting Longon, Paris and Berlin using Chameleon clones of Iran's Shahab-5's. Seeking aide in defending the Kormoran ships if they came under attack before the Chameleon missiles could be launched, Jonathon Killian made a deal with five African nations, who would deploy troops onto each ship in order to defend them. As a result, Nigerian troops were stationed onboard the MV Talbot as soon as Majestic-12 took control of the ship. Scarecrow The Mossad agent Benjamin Rosenthal was killed before he could share what he knew of M-12's plan with Schofield's allies, but luckily Book II was able to collect several of his notes. Book II and Scott Moseley discovered the plans for the Kormoran vessels, and used the provided coordinates to locate where the ships were, including the Talbot. Since Shane Schofield was the only one who could disarm the CincLock-VII systems, he had some of his allies infiltrate the MV Jewel in San Francisco and the MV Ambrose in New York so that they could provide a satellite uplink for him to disarm them, while Schofield himself aimed to infiltrate the Talbot. Shortly before Schofield's team arrived at the Talbot, the Israeli Sayaret Tzanhim accompanying Simon Zemir boarded the vessel first, and took out most of the Nigerian soldiers onboard. As a result, Schofield's initial entry onto the Talbot was easy, however, the Skorpions and IG-88 both arrived to try and claim Schofield and Zemir's heads for M-12's bounty hunt. The bounty hunters disrupted the attempts to disarm the Chameleon missile onboard, and after Zemir was behead by Dmitri Zamanov, the IG-88 barred Schofield's path to the missile control panel, forcing the Marine to initiate his back-up plan. Contacting Rufus, Schofield had him ram the container ship MV Eindhoven into the Talbot, so that if he couldn't disarm the ship's missiles, he could prevent them from launching. Once the ship was breached, the Talbot turned onto its port side and rapidly began to sink to the bottom of the Channel. As the IG-88 evacuated, Schofield took cover in a small submersible (where he was ambushed by Zamanov) and Knight was forced to take control of another mini-sub. After killing Zamanov, Schofield began disarming the other Kormoran ships' missiles via his allies' satellite uplinks, even as his broken mini-sub was threatened by the sinking Talbot. Luckily Knight managed to rescue him with his Maghook before the Talbot crushed it as it reached the channel floor. Features Missile Silos Beneath the fore-deck of the Talbot are 12 hidden missile silos. Each silo can be uncovered from a control console near the bow of the ship, which also controls the missile launches. Trivia *The Talbot, like all of the Kormoran ships, is named after the ship from the Winthrop fleet that brought people to New England in the 17th century. Category:Vehicles Category:Seacraft Category:Technology Category:Kormoran Ships Category:Scarecrow